


holy water and other dangerous objects

by gandalfspace



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Chameleon Ligur's Pet Human (Good Omens), Frog Hastur's Pet Human (Good Omens), Gen, Holy Water (Good Omens), The Ratatouille Theory (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfspace/pseuds/gandalfspace
Summary: Ligur always thought that this fad of humanoid bodies would come back to bite him, but he couldn't predict a fellow demon would useholy water.





	holy water and other dangerous objects

**Author's Note:**

> as always for this account, this is for tag purposes.

Ligur found it quite useful, most of the time, to have a human body. In chameleon form he didn't have opposable thumbs and working a computer was quite difficult for that and other reasons; unfortunately, the human body was much slower to lug around. When he wasn't on Earth he preferred to leave all that dead weight behind, scurrying on walls to avoid the foot traffic and hanging around Beelzebub for the ever-present free meal. His last ever thought was the red of the bucket as it fell and the frustration that he could have escaped this had he been clinging to the wall or the ceiling. He certainly wasn't fast enough to escape the holy water and barely had the chance to scream before he was dissolved completely.

That's the price he paid for giving into the fad of humanoid flesh receptacles. Hastur's frog stopped screaming for long enough to make a mental note to ditch this meatsack as soon as possible. Small and quick was clearly the way to go.


End file.
